Trapped
by Victoriouskait
Summary: My first fic, When Jade decides to tell ghost stories no one expects them to be trapped... Jade tells a ghost story based in her backgarden. Join the crew and see if they will ever find a way to escape sorry its rubbish but its my first story love Kaitlyn
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just the beginning…

All I belong is my characters and the storyline, lucky Dan owns Victorious and the characters not me *sighs loudly* Enjoy.

It was just another hot sunny day in L.A. So I decided to go swimming in our outdoor pool… The sun, it was blazing down giving my pale skin a bit of colour! Slowly I dipped my black painted toes into the glistening water. I grabbed my black and blue (highlighted) hair and bunched it into a pony-tail. Carefully I slid more into the pool. Considering it was cold. Finally I started floating, and then I plunged under the water to get used to it. About a minute later, I plunged back up, coughing and spluttering. Water had seeped into my mouth, yak I thought! After that, I finally decided to get out and get a drink of coffee. Then go up to my room to check my slap page. Or maybe do another Jade hates stuff video for the . After a while of thinking (while drinking a cup of coffee). That I would practice my acting for a project we are doing at Hollywood Arts School. At about nineish Beck, Cat, Andre, Rex, Robbie and finally Tori. (Great! Not really!) Are coming for an acting sleepover. Though really I plan on telling ghost stories, as well as it being Halloween tonight. Beck and Cat arrived at 9:08pm, then the rest came about quarter past. Trick and treaters kept knocking on the door. Beck told me to not answer the door and that he would answer. I think it's because I scared the first kids away, oh well! After fifteen annoying trick or treaters, I decided to put up a sign. Saying NO TRICK OR TREATERS, GO AWAY! In my fancy writing with a bit of blood signed at the edge to make it seem more Jade like…

"So, what are we going to act out for are project?" Tori asked.

"Don't care, I can't be bothered, we should tell ghost stories!" I sarcastically spoke!

"I'm scared of ghosts and ghost stories!" Cat wined.

"I will tell you when not to listen, ok?" I replied…

"Kay, kay!" Cat screamed happily!

"Then it's decided, we are going to tell ghost stories!" Beck spoke.

"Yay!" We all screamed.


	2. Chapter 2 Ghost stories

All I belong is my characters and the storyline, lucky Dan owns Victorious and the characters not me *sighs loudly* Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Ghost Stories

"So who has a ghost story to tell?" I asked.

"I have one!" Andre spoke…

Do you know the church up the hill near Hollywood Arts? Well the owner of this church abandoned the church in 1853. His daughter got a bit too much attached to this church… So when her father moved from the church, she stayed…

There was a knock on the door so I got up and answered the door. Then I realised it was some trick and treaters again! "Oh for…" I stopped I didn't want to affined them, wait that was nothing like me! So, something like me I just slammed the door shut and turned off the hall light. I heard Cat started to scream at Andre…

"Andre, please carry ON!" Cat wined.

… The daughter, Annebell, used to visit the graves every night, especially her mothers. Every Halloween she used to avoid going out to the graves because of some spooky tales. Though that year she decided nothing bad would happen… She was wrong, Annebell did not return to her bed that night! The next day her father decided to visit her, but he found poor Annebell dead with 1853 burned into her head! No one… Ever knew what happened to Annebell!

"The end!" Andre announced.

"That was scary!" Cat cried.

"Seriously Cat!" Rex moaned.

"Rex!" Robbie shouted.

"Cat, maybe you should go to sleep!" I replied to Cat.

"Kay, kay!" She laughed.

Beck decided to tell the next one and apparently it was true!

Well, I know it's a bit short but it's true… One night this woman went to a swimming pool at night. She went up to the diving board and was about to dive… When something caught her eye, it was just her shadow. NO! Wait… It was pointing towards the pool. She looked down, blood appeared then the blood disappeared. So there was nothing in the pool. That thing saved her life!

"That was not scary!" Rex moaned!

"Well if you want scary; I have a tale, I'm not sure if it's true or not, but it happened here!" I whispered softly.

It happened on a Saturday, Crystals mum and dad was off, for a change. Crystal really hated her life, her mum ignored her and her dad was just working all the time. Crystal was one of those weird girls who never had any friends to call her own. Except imaginary ones. She made games up by herself, pretended her mum was some celebrity and loved her to her hearts content. Crystal loved singing but she never had anyone to sing to. She turned sad and stopped talking; she sat outside for hours on her tyre swing. It was her only place to be free and to escape to her fantasy world. Though one day Crystal discovered a hatch at the very back if the garden. Next to the weeping willow tree… She opened it and realised it was just a tunnel leading to a wine cellar. Crystal thought it was safe, that night she decided that it would be her own special den. Where she could cry and pretended. Months and seasons past, this followed into years. Crystal was sixteen, the same age as us. She still had that special place, but that day, a Saturday, her mum and dad had a big argument. Crystal ran to her special place, for the first time she shut the hatch. Crystal cried for hours… She had not realised how long she had been in there until she checked her watch, Crystal dragged herself to get up. Slowly the girl tried to open the hatch. It would not budge! She screamed for hours!

"Can anyone here me?" Crystal screamed and cried at the same time! That girl was trapped down there for weeks her mum and dad just thought she ran away… So they didn't bother looking for her. Crystal died of starvation. Apparently her ghost haunts her special place, making sure no one steels her place…

"Wow, is that true then!" Cat asked. She had probably woken up while I was telling the story. Guess she wanted to know what was going on.

"Jade, I'm so sure that den is in your back garden!" Tori spoke.

"Hey, how do you know Vega?" I snapped back!

"When we had to do that other acting project and we were practising in your back garden." Tori replies.

"Hey, why don't we go ghost hunting?" Beck asked.

"Could be fun." I sarcastically said.


	3. Chapter 3 Ghost hunting

All I belong is my characters and the storyline, lucky Dan owns Victorious and the characters not me *sighs loudly* Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Ghost Hunting

"I think this is it." I yelled! All of them ran to me. Cat looked a bit scared. I blew all the dust off the hatch and wiped the left over dust with my pale fingers. To be honest I didn't really want to open it. I know what you are thinking and no, me Jade West scared. Really. So I let Beck open the hatch, it was pitch black. Andre went to get a torch. He found the torch and brought it to me… I flicked the switch and the light glowed out. The light shined down into the den, there was white fluffy flooring that crystal had probably put down to make the place look a bit nicer. The walls had been covered in drawings… To start I went to go get a backpack full of food and stuff for are adventures! I made Beck go down first, so I slowly went down after him. Furiously the ladder shacked, it was not safe at all, so how did Crystal get down that ladder? As soon as I knew it we were all down there, with just my torch giving us light.

"Well, I guess we should start ghost hunting before the night is out!" I cheered.

"Yay!" Cat squealed! A pretty common expression from Cat. We all spread out; we were trying to find some evidence. To prove the story was true. Me and Beck went to the very back of the den, we had to crawl through another tunnel, it was dirty and I got my blue ripped jeans completely dirty.

"Beck! The stupid tunnel got me dirty, remind me why did we have to come down here in the first place, I hate it!" I moaned…

"It was your idea and I will wipe it off for you when we get out of this place, is that ok?" Beck replied.

"Guess so." I spoke in my sarcastic way. Beck, always knew how to make me feel better, I didn't really show that to him, I always thought he just knew, because really he should. Don't you think? Back on the subject then, there was not much stuff in here, just more covered walls, some pieces of paper with writing on, a discoloured teddy bear… WHAT? WAIT. WHAT DID I JUST SEE! Pieces of paper with writing on. I ran straight to the corner, where the piece of paper where tightly wrapped around with a piece of rope.

"Jade, have you found something?" I heard Beck shout to me.

"Yeah, come over here, it may be important!" I yelled back to Beck. He ran towards me and crouched down to my level, he realised they were wrapped around tightly with rope. He must have seen me struggling to undo the tight knots.

"Don't you have one of your pairs of scissors? You always carry at least one around." Beck said. Wow, he is so smart, I have never realised that. He must know me perfectly. I grabbed my green pair of scissors from my bag and started to cut the rope, trying to make sure I didn't tear one of the pieces of paper, this could be perfect evidence, we would be known as the people who discovered the mystery…YES. Finally the paper was free, I carefully picked the top one up, and it was very fragile and had little rips in it. I read it out to Beck…

Wednesday 22nd April 1972

My birthday. It's supposed to be special, isn't it? Guess not mine, probably never will be. Weren't people supposed to have an amazing birthday when they were sixteen? Well I have not, that's why I'm down here again. Mum and dad, they will not stop shouting it depresses me, I saw dad hit mum round the head, I saw blood, I saw her on the floor weak. She was pale but still breathing I don't know what happened after that. I ran away not wanting to look back. Did they know I was there, did they even know it was my birthday or did they forget like they always do? Oh well, no difference I guess I will go see if it's stopped guess not… From the one and only Crystal.

"I actually feel sorry for her; I know my family is bad but not that my mum ignores me." I spoke, feeling a bit upset. Beck didn't reply, I guess he was thinking. We walked back and through that stupid tunnel and to the rest of the stupid den thingy, whatever it's called.

"Guys, I found some letters Crystal wrote come look!" I announced. They gathered around me and took some of them each.

"Perfect!" Tori spoke.

"Perfect!" I spoke in my Tori voice.

"Hey, I don't speak like that do i?" Tori argued back.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

"Just closing the hatch, it's too cold in here!" Cat giggled.

"WAIT, WAIT CAT, NO!" I screamed. No, no, no, no. I ran up to the hatch and tried opening it, we all did, and it was stuck, would not move. We were trapped, just like Crystal, are future doomed…


	4. Chapter 4 i guess we are trapped

All I belong is my characters and the storyline, lucky Dan owns Victorious and the characters not me *sighs loudly* Enjoy.

Chapter 4: I guess we are trapped

"Cat! Why did you shut that stupid hatch, it's not cooled at all, you should of brought a jacket. Instead of just wearing a silly dress, it's the end of October; it's bound to be cooled. Now we are trapped, trapped down here probably to die in two weeks. HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!" I screamed… I cannot believe what I just said to Cat, my best friend, how could I be so mean… Oh wait, yes I can be mean, that's the way I am, but not to Cat, I actually feel terrible now, is that normal? Cat started to cry.

"No, no Cat it is not really your fault!" I said.

"But, but, you shouted at me, so it is my fault, because now we are trapped and we are going to die!" Cat wined like a two year old. I left it at that and sat down next to Beck. I felt like I needed to cry so much, but no, not me Jade West I don't cry in front of people like TORI VEGA. The only person who had ever seen me cry is Beck, it was only once, but I'm so ashamed…

"Why don't we at least try and find a way out, instead of just sat here doing nothing, we have to do something!" Tori spoke.

"Uhh, duh." I replied, I loved being sarcastic.

"Maybe we should get some sleep before we start searching, it will save the torches battery and it might be lighter." Andre explained.

"Guess that's what we will do then." Robbie sighed. I guess he wanted a bit of adventure. That night it was hard to sleep, some of us got to sleep easy, I was the only one up at this time, I checked my phone it read 5:37PM, wait I had an idea I tried to ring mum, it rang again and again, no signal. Did mum know I was gone had she rung dad or the police? Questions rushed through my head; I never got the answer, to any of them. After I did not get any sleep I just sat there thinking reading some of those letters Crystal wrote. I started with the very first one; I turned my phone on book light. The paper read…

Saturday 12th March 1968

I guess this is the first time, I have written something down here, down in my new den! Today I made up and imaginary game again, that a celebrity was my mum and I went to school in a limo, I love what you can make up. I wish it was true…Today I have placed my chest of stuff that belongs to me in the little passage way in the first room down here. I guess there's nothing else I can say, I just feel sad. From Crystal.

I had nothing to say I just sat there waiting for Beck to wake up so we could get out of this place of hell… An hour passed I was still the only one awake, so I decided to try and find that chest of stuff, I flicked the switch on the torch and stepped over everyone and looked around. I was not sure if I was in the first room but I looked. No luck, what secret passage?


	5. Chapter 5 will this solve the mystery

All I belong is my characters and the storyline, lucky Dan owns Victorious and the characters not me *sighs loudly* Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Will this chest unlock the clues?

When we all were awake I explained what we had to find and where it should be to the rest of them, and passed around Crystal's first letter. We all decided to split up me and Beck, Cat and Robbie and Rex and lastly Tori and Andre. This time me and Beck decided to stay I the first room so I didn't get even muddier than I was now. It took us a few hours to find at least something all we found was a jacket kid's size 11. We all gathered back about oneish to eat some of the food we packed. I'm so thankful I packed at least some food. Then straight after we went back to work… Hours pasted and nothing had been found yet until Tori just had to go find the chest, if someone had found the chest I wished it had not been Tori. Now I have to thank her. I was the last one to reach to the chest it was red with golden swirl's. Cat opened it because she thought it was a princess chest and that if she opened it she would be a princess. Please don't ask me what goes through her head, maybe her red hair dye seeps through her head and well I don't know. The chest was full of dust so Cat wiped it down with her bare hands (she thought it was fairy dust). I picked up bag that was in their… It was purple some of the stitches had come undone, so the bag was easy to open, it contained- pen, notebook, mirror, photos and a small teddy. On the photos there was a girl she had blonde fair hair, green eyes and pale skin. Either side of her was her parents, a woman she had brown flowing hair down to her shoulders, green eyes and tanned skin. On the other side was her dad probably he had pale skin and blonde hair as well as having brown eyes. They all looked sad, in a way. In the background I saw the hatch door open, a swing and a dog.

"JADE, JADE, JADE, Jade, Jade, Jade!" Cat squealed, jumping up and down. My thoughts were interrupted by a sixteen year old girl who acted like she was four.

"WHAT!" I shouted, I was still trying to work out the pieces of this mystery and Cat goes and interrupts me. So of course I'm not in a good mood.

"I found some keys!" She squealed.

"Cat, this time don't play with the pretty keys and eat them like you did with my house key!" I said.

"Kay, kay!" She once again spoke like a four year old. I grabbed the keys off her and handed them to Beck to hold for me…


	6. Chapter 6

All I belong is my characters and the storyline, lucky Dan owns Victorious and the characters not me *sighs loudly* Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Where does this key belong to?

One thing I know for sure is we need to work out where this key belongs… It could realise us from this hell of a den. We studded the photos for hours to see if we could work out were the key belonged. It was officially three days we have been in here we still have plenty of food left so that's good. I was starting to wonder if any of our parents had rang the police, for one thing I hope one of them has at least one of them… Hours passed and I was shocked about who solved a part of the puzzle, it was no other than Robbie Shapiro. He had seen a key sticking out of the open hatch door. We were not sure if it was the same key I guess we will just have to try. Andre stepped on the unsafe ladder and reached up and placed the key into the keyhole. He twisted it around it stopped half way like it was jammed… It was not jammed. It was the wrong key, oh god this is going to cause more trouble.

"I guess we got the wrong key then." Andre spoke. We need more keys, seriously guys! I thought I started digging I was desperate; there was no more stuff in the chest. So were else could I find some keys part of the floor was mud so I could dig. She could have hidden it, like a dog hides its bone when the dog does not want anyone to find it… At this point I didn't care if my clothes got dirty I just wanted to get out! I dug for hours Beck told me to stop but I didn't want to I think I was going stir crazy in here… I think I blanked out after that bit…

BECKS POV

She just wouldn't stop digging, I tried to stop her but she just wouldn't stop, what was wrong with her? She looked paler than she normally did, she clung on to me… Then… Fell, it didn't click in straight away…

"SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed!

"OH MY GOD!" Cat squealed.

"TRY AND GET SIGNAL QUICK! WE NEED TO CALL SOMEONE!" I screamed once again I was terrified for Jade. They all started to run around and try and find signal, we try shouting, banging on the hatch, we were close to tears… Until Tori found a tiny bit of signal, she asked for Jades mums phone number. She typed it in quickly.

"Hello? Is this Mrs West? Jade she's, fainted, go to the bottom of the garden and open the hatch we will bang on it!" Tori spoke into the phone.

"She's coming we have to bang on the hatch." Tori demanded. We all stood up except me who was carrying Jade. She was so pale… The hatch opened…

"Fresh air!" We all screamed. Mrs West called an ambulance and I sat in the ambulance with Jade, I couldn't see her blue eyes…


End file.
